gineipaediafandomcom-20200213-history
Jean Robert Lapp
) | gender = Male | affiliation = Free Planets Alliance | rank = (posthumous) | status = Deceased (killed in action) | died = | actor = Tanaka Hideyuki }} Jean Robert Lapp (Japanese: ジャン・ロベール・ラップ) was a Free Planets Alliance military officer, who was best friends with Yang Wen-li since their cadet days in the Free Planets Alliance Officer Academy and was reputed to be Yang's intellectual equal. Early life and career Little is known about Lapp's early life, except that he was not well-off and had to join the Free Planets Alliance Officer Academy for a free education like Yang. It was during his time in the Academy when he met Yang as well as his future fiancée Jessica Edwards. The trio became fast friends and spent plenty of time with each other, which included being engaged in student activism. Most notably in , Lapp became involved in a student protest against the dissolution of the War History Studies Department initiated by Jessica Edwards. After his graduation in , Lapp rarely got to meet up with Yang due to their different assignments and usually had to rely on Jessica as a messenger. ( ) Later military career By , Lapp was assigned under the 6th Fleet as a staff officer. Unlike Yang's meteoric rise, Lapp remained as a due to the lack of opportunities to display his talents. Nevertheless, he never harboured any resentment to Yang and even confided with him his decision to propose to Jessica, whom he had a relationship with for a number of years. Before his marriage however, he was dispatched to the front lines along with Yang as part of the Alliance interception force against an incoming Imperial expeditionary fleet led by Reinhard von Lohengramm. The subsequent Battle of Astarte in January proved to be disastrous for the Alliance when Reinhard exploited the Alliance strategy of separating its fleets to surround Reinhard's fleet by attacking each fleet individually. After news of the 4th Fleet's engagement with Reinhard's fleet reached the 6th Fleet's flagship Pergamonn where Lapp was stationed in, Lapp tried to convince the fleet commander Moore to group up with the 2nd Fleet immediately but was rebuffed. Later, when Reinhard had the 6th Fleet completely surrounded, Lapp again tried to persuade his superior to accept Reinhard's offer of surrender so as to save the lives of the surviving soldiers in the 6th Fleet but was rejected again and was instead accused by Moore for trying to incite mutiny. After Moore rejected the surrender offer, Reinhard proceeded to obliterate the 6th Fleet and Lapp was killed in action when the Pergamonn was destroyed by Imperial cannon fire. ( ) After the Battle of Astarte, Lapp was posthumously promoted by two ranks to . ( ) Legacy Lapp's death had a profound impact on his fiancée Jessica Edwards. After her initial stage of grief, she entered politics and became devoted towards the nascent anti-war movement in Heinessen to ensure that no more personal tragedies like hers would befall to anyone again, and with her assiduous campaigning of her cause she quickly became the leading opposition figure in the Alliance until the Alliance Civil War. Appendices Appearances * ** (first appearance; death) ** (flashback) ** (flashback) * (death) * ** ** ** (final appearance; flashback) Name variations *'Jean Robert Lapp' (DVD subtitles) *'Jean Robert Lap' (LD subtitles) *'ジャン・ロベール・ラップ' (LD/DVD subtitles — Japanese) Lapp jean robert Lapp jean robert Lapp jean robert